venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Venture 2
Venture 2 is an upcoming video game, which Brendan has confirmed he has been working on for two years, and that it will "change the Venture universe forever". Venture 2 is slated to be released in April of 2019, and will free to owners of the original game. Description We're getting down for real. Venture 2, sequel to the critically acclaimed simulation game Venture, is coming to Steam this Spring. Venture 2 will add new objects, never-before-seen creatures, and features that will put a new lens on your view of the Venture world. New features include, but are not limited to: * More realism, such as torches that burn out over time and creatures that put on weight if you overfeed them. * New blocks of resources, including Coal and Scarlet Rock. * Tinged Glass, available in all colors supported by dye. * Sedenums and ponies, for all you grown men who still watch My Little Pony (this means you, Gaben). * Crystalline versions of existing creatures, such as Hei and Earwigs. * New bosses, including a variation of the fearsome Decayer! * Newer player models, including one based on Venturian Battle's Robyn Jade. * 4K graphics! * New events, such as invasions from various creatures! Change Log New Objects Flaccetone Peroxide * Slab made out of Acetone Peroxide. * You can craft them like any other slab: three Acetone Peroxide. * Similar to other slabs, it can be placed on the lower or upper half of a surface. * It has the same functions as standard Acetone Peroxide; however, when it explodes, it spawns an anvil over players in the explosion's range. Torch (Burned Out) * Torches now burn out after a varying amount of time. * They can be lit again with Fire Steel. Coal Block * Like other mineral blocks, it is crafted with nine coal. * However, when it is put into the crafting table to get back the coal, the coal obtained cannot be stacked with other coal. Tinged Glass * Glass can be tinted any color that the dye exists for, and yields eight pieces of Tinged Glass of a color of your choice: eight glass and one dye are used to make eight Tinged Glass. New Creatures Sedenums * Come in two variants; Colt (retextured Babirusa, called "Shetland Pony" in the trailer) and Gelding (textured Lac, simply known as "Sedenum" in the trailer). * Riding mechanics are the same as Babirusas, except that the Gelding requires barley to direct. * The Colt drops Streak O Lean, and the Gelding drops galbi. * These Sedenums are obtained when Lacs or Babirusa are spawned with Spawn Eggs. Pink Decayer * Attracted to sugar, restores health to all surrounding creatures and applies Bone Meal to all available neighboring surfaces. * Has the ability to grow poppies, dandelions, Hognut and ferns on turf, due to the Bone Meal. * Begins with one head, and feeding the Pink Decayer sugar will grow another head (up to three) and increase the range of these effects. * Pink Decayers are spawned by placing pink Polyester, with a flower pot containing a poppy on top. * Just like their malicious counterparts, they drop Hell Stars. * It is still classified as an enemy, though its behavior is nonviolent. * The Pink Decayer has no health bar. Blue Hei * Spawns instead of a normal Hei, albeit extremely rarely. * Chance of laying diamonds or lapis lazuli instead of eggs. ** They do so at a much slower rate than standard Hei lay eggs. * Detonates when provoked. Scarlet Bug * Has the appearance of an Earwig, but with a shade of red that is the same as the Scarlet Rock they spawn over. * Same behavior as Earwig. * Spawns when a Scarlet Rock error occurs, on the spot of the error. Trivia * The game will not replace standard Venture, and will rather be an optional upgrade to it. * A trailer has been released, showcasing new elements of the game. Category:Video Games Category:Venture